Hotel Room Service
"Hotel Room Service" is a song by American rapper Pitbull. Lyrics DJ Jim Jonsin I want everybody to stop what they doing (Mr. 305) Now if you know you're with somebody That you're gonna take the hotel room tonight Make some noise Meet me at the hotel room Meet me at the hotel room Meet me at the hotel room Meet me at the hotel room Forget about your boyfriend And meet me at the hotel room You can bring your girlfriends And meet me at the hotel room Forget about your boyfriend And meet me at the hotel room You can bring your girlfriends And meet me at the hotel room We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn She like that freaky stuff Two in the "o" and one in the eye That kinky stuff, you nasty But I like your type And like T.I., it's whatever you like Bring your girls, just whatever the night Your man just left, I'm the plumber tonight I'll check yo pipes, oh, you the healthy type Well, here goes some egg whites Now gimme that sweet That nasty, that Gucci stuff Let me tell you what we gon' do Two plus two, I'm gon' undress you Then we're gonna go three and three You gon' undress me Then we're gonna go four and four We gon' freak some more, but first Forget about your boyfriend And meet me at the hotel room You can bring your girlfriends And meet me at the hotel room Forget about your boyfriend And meet me at the hotel room You can bring your girlfriends And meet me at the hotel room We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn After party in hotel lobby Then we off to the room, like vroom Put them fingers in you mouth, or open up you blouse And pull that g-string down south Ooh, okay shawty, one's company Two's a crowd, and three's a party Your girl ain't with it, I got somebody And by nature, she's naughty Now gimme that sweet That nasty, that Gucci stuff Let me tell you what we gon' do Two plus two, I'm gon' undress you Then we're gonna go three and three You gon' undress me Then we're gonna go four and four We gon' freak some more, but first Forget about your boyfriend And meet me at the hotel room You can bring your girlfriends And meet me at the hotel room Forget about your boyfriend And meet me at the hotel room You can bring your girlfriends And meet me at the hotel room We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn Mujeres! (eoeoe) Jenny Oye Que Obola Mujeres! (eoeoe) Yamile Oye Que Obola Mujeres! (eoeoe) Roslin Oye Que Obola Mujeres! (eoeoe) Zulema Oye Que Obola Mujeres! (eoeoe) Christina Oye Que Obola Mujeres! (eoeoe) Carolina Oye Que Obola Mujeres! (eoeoe) Sofia Oye Que Obola Mujeres! (eoeoe) Stefany Oye Que Obola Dale Why It Sucks # The lyrics are trash, with the theme basically that girls should secretly cheat on their boyfriends and hook up at his hotel room. It also goes into long details about the woman undressing. # The music video is of course overly sexual, raunchy, and objective of women. # Pitbull yells out "Holiday Inn" a lot during this song, almost as if it's supposed to be a subtle verbal product placement. # Pitbull calls out the name of eight different girls for the remaining 42 seconds of the song. # He sampled and ruined "Push the Feeling On" by the Nightcrawlers in this song. The sample itself isn't too bad, it's just pathetic that they didn't do anything unique with it. Redeeming Qualities # Pitbull's ad-libs, for once, actually fits in well with the song. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Pitbull Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Rip-offs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Bad Messages